The Half-Blood
by SilverTongueLoki
Summary: Amelia Maria Ann di Angelo is Nico's twin sister. After she is thrown from Mount Olympus and her father breaks every rule that the gods set for him to bring her back, she is sent to Hogwarts, the school that her mother attended before meeting the god of the underworld.


**Chapter 1**

"I don't like this, Nico," Amelia whispered. The midnight wind whipped her black hair around her pale face. The icy air was biting at her nose as she drew her trench coat tighter around her shoulders.

He looked over at me, a sad smile on his face. "Neither do I. But dad... I'm sorry, Amelia, but dad messed up. Everyone saw you fall. Your death was mourned by myself and the entire camp. If it's revealed that dad made a special exception for you, everyone would wonder why he didn't save everyone else. You would be banished back to the underworld, or worse."

Amelia just sat there, staring blankly ahead. "But is this really the best choice? Can't I go to that other camp you always talk about?"

"No, I've told you that Hera would find you there."

"But they're gods, Nico!" Amelia yelled. "They'll find out eventually."

"You know that Zeus is overlooking it until it becomes a problem," he took a deep breath. "And trust me, if you go to camp Jupiter, it will become a problem."

"I'm a demigod," Amelia said, mostly to herself. "I'm supposed to be used to the impossible by now. But magic? A school for witchcraft and wizardry? That's a bit of a stretch, even for me."

They sat there, in complete silence.

"I..." Nico began. Amelia glanced at him sideways. "I'm sorry about Ethan."

Amelia swallowed. "So am I."

A loud noise brought both demigods to their feet. Nico's sword appeared in his hand.

"Who's there?" Nico shouted into the darkness. "show yourself!"

A tall man with a long beard appeared out of the shadows. He had a kind face and smiling eyes that were half hidden behind his glasses. "I am Albus Dumbledore. Hello, Amelia."

"Good to meet you, headmaster," Amelia said a bit awkwardly. "This is my twin brother, Nico."

Nico put his sword away. "Hello, sir. I guess that you're here to take Amelia to... What was it? Pigfarts?"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," Dumbledore corrected politely.

"Right. So I guess, I'll see you around, Amelia."

He pulled Amelia into one of his rare hugs.

"I'll see you soon, Nico."

She reached for Dumbledore's outstretched hand. There was a loud _CRACK! _and Amelia disappeared.

Where they arrived caught Amelia off guard. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, maybe something a little nicer. The house before her was tall, and completely unstable. What looked like makeshift extensions to the main house teetered a hundred feet off the ground. A woman stood in the window for a moment before rushing to the door. Dumbledore walked towards the house calmly greeting the stout woman.

"Molly, this is Amelia Maria Ann di Angelo," Dumbledore said.

The woman looked at me and smiled. "Hello, darling. Are you hungry? All the others have eaten, but I could fix you something if you'd like."

She seemed so kind. Amelia was blown away by her sympathy. "I suppose that I could eat."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll see you at school, Amelia. Thank you again, Molly."

"It's not a problem, really," she said as he walked out the door.

Molly sat me down at the kitchen table. Before long, I had eaten (best. leftovers. ever.) and was sent up the stairs to a room that had a girl with fiery red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair, both sound asleep.

She crashed onto a bed, where her things had already appeared._ I died yesterday. Ethan died yesterday. Plenty of other good demigods died yesterday. _she thought to herself. _And it's all my fault._

**A/N Well, can I just say, world's worst author speaking here. I've had one hell of a school year, let me tell you. So, as an apology, I'm bringing back Amelia! Yay ^^ And I'm sorry, but all of my other stories, I've just lost interest in them. I suggest that you do not expect any progress in Trapped or any other stories for a while. Thanks for reading!**

**~SilverTongueLoki~**


End file.
